This invention relates to an electrically powered screw tightening tool.
In particular, the invention concerns a tool of the above type comprising a housing, an electric rotation motor, torque transmitting means connecting said motor to an output shaft and including a torque responsive clutch and a trip means associated with said clutch, an axially displaceable release rod supported by said trip means and extending axially through said motor, a switch located in said housing and shiftable between an ON-condition and an OFF-condition for controlling the power supply to said motor, and a manoeuver means supported in said housing and movable in a direction substantially transverse to the rotation axis of said motor between a rest position and an active position.
The main object of the invention is to provide a simple mechanism by which the power supply switch of the tool is operable both by the clutch controlled release rod and by the operator controlled manoeuver means.